


A New Adventure

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: For Nerdasaurus1200 on Tumblr: "Cassarian - Varian finding out Cass is pregnant."
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 30





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdasaurus1200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/gifts).



> No matter how many times I write a scenario like this, I always end up having so much fun with it! I love experimenting with different ways, and all that. I especially had fun with this one.

Cassandra was sitting and cradling her head in her hands when Varian entered the room. He frowned slightly, quietly moving to her side.

"… Another headache?"

She released her head, glancing up at him. "Mmm?"

If he wasn’t so worried for her– this was the third day this week that he had come back to find her with a headache, or sick, and he suspected that whatever it was that plagued her health didn’t always wait for him to be around– he might have chuckled a little. She looked like she had just woken up (he wouldn’t be terribly surprised if she had, in fact), and that little sound she had made… She could deny it all she wanted, but she was adorable sometimes.

"Cassie, I’m worried about you."

"I’m fine," she snapped, "nothing’s wrong."

The look he gave her was a mix of hurt and concern. Both parts quelled her sudden frustration just as quickly as it had come on.

"I didn’t mean for it to come out like that; I’m sorry."

He sighed softly, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. She leaned into him instinctively, and he smiled a little before wrapping an arm around her.

"But I _am_ fine, I swear," she continued softly, before moving to take both his hands in hers, "I… I went to the physician yesterday to make sure of that."

Those last words alone made him feel slightly relieved. The fact that she had taken the initiative and went before he could even think to ask her to…

"What all did he say?" he asked quietly, "did he tell you why you’ve been feeling this way, or how we can fix it? Or did he literally just tell you that you’re fine and there’s no need to worry?"

She looked down at their hands, smiling softly when he gently squeezed hers. She took a deep breath for courage.

"He… He told me that it’s fine, and that what I’m going through is fairly normal because… Well, because I’m pregnant."

Varian was quiet for a moment, letting the words sink in. Cass was watching him, waiting expectantly.

"I… Seriously?" he asked quietly, "are you for real?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I am."

He studied her face, and she could see a hint of the tears welling up in his eyes. "I… Heh."

She laughed softly, letting go of his hands and moving so that she could cup his face in her own hands.

"… This is amazing," he finally murmured, meeting her gaze, "I mean… We’re gonna be parents. Cassie, this is wonderful."

He brushed some hair out of her face before pulling her in for a kiss. They both knew, somehow, that so long as they had each other, they could conquer anything. And this was going to be quite the adventure that they were being set on. He couldn’t wait to see what it brought.


End file.
